


Danganronpa : Despair Across 24 Worlds - Redux

by Markymis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, Despair, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hope, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Other, Suicidal Themes, Suspense, User Interactive, daily life, killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markymis/pseuds/Markymis
Summary: 16 Ultimates have found themselves trapped inside an unknown School. What fate will befall them? Will they survive?The definitive version of my crossover fanfiction that takes the world and characters of Tokyo Afterschool Summoners and merges it with Danganronpa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue Part 1 - What Seperates Us From The Rest

“Master, we have received reports of an [REDACTED] in the [REDACTED] Ward. How do we proceed?”  
  
“A [REDACTED] hm? Do we know any more details about this event? Has word gotten out about it?”  
  
“Media has been silent on the topic, for now, Master. Indeed, it is a rather strange occurrence that it has not been broadcasted.”  
  
“We see… then we shall pursue interests in [REDACTED].”  
  
“Of course Master, your judgements are always spotless. Should I send the orders right away? May I interest you in any refreshments?”  
  
“Yes [REDACTED]. We believe a nice spot of tea would hit the spot nicely. You shall also tell our associates to stay clear of that anomalous building. After all, our report from [REDACTED] has not come back. We fear the worst may have befallen to them. “  
  
“Your will is mine, dear Master… your commands will be followed with excellency.  
  
[<♪ Beautiful Days ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ)  
  
My Name is Inuyama Tadatomo… and it feels like a crisp, spring day… more precisely the first day of my New Semester. I had been transferred to a new school that had opened, one that promised to polish and hone the talents of the most prestigious students. Me? Prestigious? It was certainly hard to believe and yet? Despite that I was standing in front of the main gate. The entirety of my body was excited, a rare feeling for someone such as myself. I still remember showing _him_ my entry letter. We were both excited… and for once it felt like he was genuinely proud of me.  
  
The only thing to betray this momentous occasion was the complete lack of peers… it wasn’t entirely abnormal; I was ten entire minutes early. The only direction I was given was to ‘meet inside the entrance hall by 10 A.M’.  
  
As I stepped into the school building, a small board was propped up near the reception. It had… a weird bear mascot welcoming the new students and staff members. Oddly, the principal had only signed themselves as ‘Principal M.’. Perhaps it was something professional? Regardless, I followed the arrows that were hastily tacked onto the walls.  
  
Something felt off… despite it being the start of spring, the heating of the building seemed to be running. It felt too hot… and then-  
  
***Thud.*  
**  
I heard something no-… I could feel something taking over my body by force. My nose could detect the danger right away… sleeping gas? What…? What’s… going on?  
  
**. . .  
  
. . .**  
  
  
  
[<♪ Rise of the Ultimates ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSHvUG5W7kE)  
  
I open my eyes quickly; waking up from a strange and lucid dream… where was I? And… why did it feel so hot? My slumber was certainly not a pleasant one… with my skin boiling, a common result of an incomplete sleep cycle. Shaking myself awake from what felt like a metric tonne of fatigue… I start to survey my surroundings. I was sat at a school desk, yet despite this? The windows of the building were bolted shut with metal sheets. Alarmed, I stand up and start to recall the situation I was in.  
  
“What! I was… put asleep? Have I been… captured?” I speak to myself, in shock at my current predicament. As I articulated my arm, I felt a rather strange feeling in my wrist… not a shackle, but something was fastened to my wrist. It… seemed like a metal band, almost like a smartwatch; its design was sleek and yet also… oddly stylised. Half of the band coloured white whilst the other black. On the band was a small panel, which I touched with my free hand. As I did that? The screen booted to life. On it? Was a wide array of information that was separated into several screens. Despite the option to change screens… only two pages were available to me now.  
  
**Name:** Inuyama Tadatomo  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 163cm **  
Weight:** 63kg  
**Talent:** Ultimate Ninja  
  
I glanced at this information… with surprise nonetheless. How and who knew this much about me? I never disclosed my talents to anyone that I didn’t trust intimately… and how did they gather all of this personal information? I suddenly realised that the gravity of this situation might be greater than previously imagined.  
  
“Hello?! Whoever’s out there… you realise who you’re messing with right?” I call out, only to be met with a rather agonising silence. After ten minutes of waiting for any sign of life, I decide to make my move to the exit of the classroom.  
  
As I approached the door however, the handle was used from the other side. The door then opened, to reveal a rather large man clad in sportswear. The man was huge compared to me… I felt dwarfed by him in fact.  
  
“Oh hey! You’re finally awake, rise and shine sleepy-head!” The man seemed to joke around in a cheery manner, alongside that he had a jovial smile on his face… just who was he? And… where am I? Questions that I craved information for began to sprout in my mind, the only thing I could do was give the guy a surprised look. This only prompted him to get closer, his loud voice somehow even getting louder.  
  
“Everyone else is awake already- come! I’ll introduce you!” The giant man then tried to take my hand, but I hastily snaked it away from them.  
  
“Not until you introduce yourself first. Don’t tell me you forgot about that?” I stare into his excited eyes. I made sure to give him a look of steel… which instantly made his eyes widen more. “Oh! Whoops- I forgot about-…” _Idiot… almost stereotypical for a sportsman_. “I’m Wakan Tanka! And uh-… according to this thingie on my wrist, I’m the Ultimate American Footballer!”  
  
  
  
“Oh? We’re acknowledging those? Good to know…” I prepare my own introduction. “My name is Inuyama Tadatomo… I am the Ultimate Ninja.”  
  
  
  
Wakan Tanka gave me an almost childlike look of wonder as I introduced myself. “Ultimate Ninja? Yeah! You totally look like one! Ninjas are cool so uh… I guess you’re cool in my book too!” _Great… not even ten minutes in and someone’s trying to befriend me. I… suppose they /are/ my classmate… or something like that._  
  
“You uh- doing alright?” Wakan Tanka asks, catching me in my internal monologue. “Yes. Doing just perfect. I’ll be on my way now.”  
  
With that, I walked out of the classroom past the bulky sportsman. “Hey! We… were going to go around together right?!” He tries calling for me, but… in reality, I just wanted to not be shadowed by a happy-go-lucky giant the entire time I was here.  
  
With the loudmouth evaded, I took the time to look at the second screen that was available to me on my wristband. Despite it being relatively small it boasted an impressive amount of features. The second screen seemed to have two application. That being a ‘Map’ and a ‘Chat Room’. Naturally, I press on the ‘Map’ feature first, with little interest for the second application. As I pressed on the application, a map of what seemed to be a building was given to me. There was a greyed out arrow that implied there were other, inaccessible floors.  
  
  
  
The map was rather simplistic. It seemed to be colour-coded in terms of the room’s purpose. There was not a way for me to discern where I was, however… If I were to guess? I was likely in the bottom-left room labelled ‘Class 1-B’.  
  
If I was to have an educated guess… the Entrance Hall of the school itself was colour-coded in grey, and the Gymnasium pale-blue. I wanted to confirm my suspicions first and decided to head to the entrance hall.  
  
[<♪ Beautiful Dead ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WZb20NinCs)  
  
Along the way, however. I was stopped by a group of people who seemed to be checking out the multiple rooms along the way there.  
  
“Ah- Wakan Tanka said he was going to fetch you? What happened to him?” A tall lady asked me… _It’s starting to feel like I’m the shortest person here…_  
  
“I… ditched him, he was being too loud.” I said honestly, which made the lady raise her brows. “That’s not exactly a nice thing to do.” “That’s not important. Who are you… and where are we?”  
  
“Well… I’m just as out of the loop as you, but please settle down. My name is Ziz. I’m the Ultimate Caretaker.” As the tall, winged lady finished introducing herself; a wolf that was a similar size to me sauntered over. _Thank god I’m not the only small person here…_ was the first thought that came to mind.  
  
  
  
“Oh hey- and I’m Hati Hróðvitnisson, I’m the Ultimate Idol Fanatic. Let’s be chums in our new school life, yeah? I’ll teach you all about the wonders of Gabriel!”  
  
  
  
  
The wolf offers a handshake, I was more used to the traditional bowing gesture personally, but it was the thought that counts. “Gabriel? I’m… guessing she’s an idol, right?” “Mhm! The best idol in all the lands! I’ve got every- “ Before Hati was allowed to gush, another man… looking quite older than the rest of us interrupted him. “How about you gush about that later? I’m already tired of hearing about Gabriel and we’ve only just met a few minutes ago.” _This man doesn’t seem to mess around… then again I’m not exactly the most polite of individuals either.  
  
_“Name’s just Nomad, Apparently I’m the ‘Former Ultimate Detective’… don’t exactly know why I’m special enough to be the ‘Former’ Ultimate Detective… but that’s beside the point. I’m older than you brats so that means I’ve got the authority, got it?”  
  
  
  
The Detective crosses his arms. “Well then, Ninja Boy. Your turn to introduce yourself.” _This detective… speaking to us as if he’s not in the same situation as we’re all in._ “Inuyama Tadatomo, Ultimate Ninja. If we are all stuck in here… I’d recommend not being so blunt, Mr.Detective.” That got the feline-looking man to stop with his attitude for the time being. “I think being a little on-guard is warranted in this situation… but yeah fine, I’ll loosen up a bit.” Nomad sighs. “Thank you, Nomad-san. Perhaps you would like a coffee prepared later?” Ziz offers and the tiger nods and takes her up on it. “Sure, I’m not in your debt though, got it?” “It’s merely my duty of being the Ultimate Caretaker. This is a stressful situation, so it’d be better to calm those nerves.”  
  
The Caretaker and Detective walked after that, leaving me with Hati. “These rooms seem to be our bedrooms… I don’t know who puts bedrooms in a school… they feel far too personal to be simple dorms.” I take a glance at the doors and realise that they are all plated with the faces of their occupants. “Odd… my room is even here too. How did they get all this information about us?” I speak to myself. “Social Media maybe? It’s… not that hard to go digging for information on the internet- not that I do it of course!” _Why do you need to defend yourself that heavily then?_  
  
After reaching my bedroom, I was soon to notice that it was locked for the time being… it made sense given we had not even had our enrolment yet. Before I got too side-tracked, I went to the entrance of the school. Hati told me beforehand that he was going to the cafeteria alongside giving me the general location of it.  
  
What stood before me was… frankly something quite alien. A large vault-like door blocked the school’s entrance. It was something that would be more suitable to guard a bank’s fortunes rather than a handful of people. Does this mean we are trapped?  
  
“Ugh! This is the worst?! Where’s my mobile phone?? I wouldn’t ever leave without it? Hellooo?” A lady the same size as I scowled as she checked her body numerous times. She looked as if she was getting more and more wound up by the second. “God this is the worst! I can’t even complain about it on social media…” _She does raise a valid point… we have got no way to contact the police or anyone outside… are we isolated from the outside world completely?_ “Hey make yourself useful! Have you got your mobile phone?” She beckons towards me. “These wristbands aren’t fashionable, and they don’t even have Wi-Fi! This is the worst…!”  
  
“I… don’t have one of those on me, no. Who are you?” I ask her, at least wanting a name before I leave her to her own devices… or lack thereof. “I’m Benten! The Ultimate Acoustics Sensation… or whatever. I’d give you my SoundCloud but it’s not like we’ve got any way to actually use it!”  
  
  
  
_SoundCloud? What the hell is that? Is she already going crazy? I feel like I am the more I listen to her complaining._  
  
Just before I was about to slip away, another person greeted me. “Oh hello. You must be a student too, correct?” I turned to face them, and a professional-looking man was staring directly at me. The way they spoke was formal… but felt just a little forced. I had a feeling that they were not exactly a ‘fellow student’ just be the question they asked me.  
  
“I uh… guess I am, why?” “Well- that means you’re another person that I’m meant to mentor. I’m the Former Ultimate Coach, Tanngrisnir. But… I suppose I’d also be the Ultimate Teacher… the wristband just doesn’t show it."  
  
  
  
_Then… you’re not the Ultimate Teacher at all?_  
  
“Inuyama Tadatomo… the Ultimate Ninja.” I made my introduction brief. Frankly, I was starting to get a little tired of introducing myself. “Just how many of us are in this building? You should know if you’re so intent on being our teacher.” The coach looked stunned for a moment; I could see him mentally counting each face in his head. “I’d say there’s sixteen of us here. It makes sense, given that’s the number of bedrooms that are alongside this hallway.” _Sixteen? That means I’ve met around half of the people here.  
  
_“So, Tanngrisnir? I’m guessing you want us to call you something that isn’t your name, given you want to be our teacher?” “I’m not just ‘wanting’ to be your teacher… I /will/ be your teacher. And no- ‘Tanngrisnir’ is fine… call me ‘Sensei’ if you absolutely must.” The way he talked seemed professional yet also like he was trying far too hard to be formal.  
  
“Well then, I suppose we’ll see if you live up to those expectations. Farewell.” After that, I decided to head to the cafeteria, given that there wasn’t exactly anything yet to do.  
  
As if I was being read by a psychic, my wristband woke up with what seemed to be a Notification… I tap on the flashing message and read it.  
  
[At 10 AM, Please assemble at the Gymnasium. Attendance is mandatory. Absentees will be found and dealt with accordingly – Principal M.]  
  
_Dealt with… accordingly? The wording of the notification felt… off, something about it just didn’t speak ‘normal’ to me. Not that anything in this school seemed normal to begin with._ I look at the time displayed on the top right of the display screen… it seemed to be already 9 AM. That’s plenty of time to try and orientate with the rest of my ‘classmates’… I’d rather hide or be by myself… but the conditions of this building coupled with the number of people within it meant that unless it was night-time… it would be almost impossible to find some peace and quiet. Especially since we had not even access to our rooms yet.  
  
After thinking about my situation for a moment, I decided to head towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
. . . To be continued.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - What Seperates Us From The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exploration of the school and more introductions!

[<♪ Beautiful Dead ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WZb20NinCs)  
  
I kept looking at my wristband whilst I walked to the cafeteria. Checking and looking at its features in detail. It seemed like the page that earlier contained my information was updated. There was now a small tab which allowed me to… look at other student’s personal details? It seemed rude, almost invasive for me to check. It must be incredibly sophisticated… given I only had access to information belonging to the people I’ve already exchanged my pleasantries with. Curiosity got the better of me as I pressed on Wakan Tanka’s profile.  
  
 **Name:** Wakan Tanka  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Height:** 194cm **  
Weight:** 95kg  
 **Talent:** Ultimate American Footballer  
 **Likes:** Protein Drinks, Jerky  
 **Dislikes:** Overthinking things.  
  
Interesting… it showed people’s likes and dislikes too? I went back to my profile and wondered if the same applied to myself.  
  
 **Name:** Inuyama Tadatomo  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Height:** 163cm **  
Weight:** 63kg  
 **Talent:** Ultimate Ninja  
 **Likes:** Red Bean Mochi **  
Dislikes:** Group Missions  
  
Such simple information creeped me out. How did they get this information? To my knowledge, I had never disclosed this information to anyone within this school. Was someone stalking me? All it did was raise more questions. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn’t see-…  
  
*Thud!*  
  
-… the large chest of someone coming across the same corner as me. It wasn’t enough for me to be knocked onto my backside thankfully… but I felt my blood start to boil at the simple transgression. “Hey!” I called out in a firm, annoyed voice. “Watch where you’re going!” The figure tutted in response, when I paid for attention, I could see a lavender-coloured wolf… with horns…? Despite their confusing appearance they seemed elegant and flowing with each movement. It was almost enchanting. I was woken up from my daze with their equally elegant voice. “Darling, you were the one snooping on your wristband. Don’t try to pin your clumsiness on me~”  
  
With a chortle, the wolf would scratch my chin… I could feel my cheeks start to blush at their man-handling. “Urk-…”  
  
“Now tell me, darling, what’s your name? It’d be rude for you to scamper off without even introducing yourself to Bathym: the Ultimate Capoeira Fighter~”  
  
  
  
“Inuyama Tadatomo… the ultimate Ninja…”  
“So that’s why you’re wearing such an adorable outfit~ you look like you’re straight from a Halloween party or something dear~ look at how skimpy your clothing is… it’s simply almost criminal~”  
  
 _You’re practically naked… and yet you’re ripping on my fashion sense? Talk about a hypocrite…_  
  
“Now darling, please keep your eyes on where you’re walking~ silly little thing.” I could feel my anger burning up once more, but before I could even say anything Bathym started to strut away, a bemused look on his face as he provoked emotions out of me. _Is anyone in this building sane? Or perhaps I’m the one who’s losing their mind here?_  
  
As I was about to finally start moving again, my eyes glance over to a young-looking girl. They seemed… young. Almost too young to be in the same class as me. The girl seemed to be surprised at how I managed to notice her.  
  
“Were you looking the entire time-“ I ask the small girl, she nods but seems to disregard entirely my embarrassment, as if she didn’t care in the slightest about it. “We were not amused by your display… it was as futile as putting back together a broken egg…” Yet again, I felt myself getting annoyed… but I had the self-respect to not be enraged by a small child. “We can see it in your eyes… you are looking down on us. You are easy to read… easier than a comic book. My name is Alice… the Ultimate Chess Master.”  
  
  
  
“Chess Master? How… are you in my class when you clearly look younger than the rest of us?” I ask Alice, she simply closes her eyes. “It is unwise to reveal all your cards at once, Tadatomo. But we shall educate you regardless. We’re a recognised genius… so, therefore, we belong in a class filled with people that are considered ‘Ultimates’, correct?” She spoke in such a formal tone despite her looks… she felt like a total mystery that even my own instincts couldn’t pin down.  
  
“Our time together has come to a close… any longer and we will be late for the March Hare’s tea party…”  
  
Like that, the young girl walked away. Even the way she walked seemed whimsical in nature… I could tell that she was not a regular child… but trying to gather more information would likely be a futile attempt. All I could hope was that there weren’t any other people that could easily outsmart me.  
  
I reach towards another classroom, the one adjacent to the cafeteria… just in case I was missing anyone. Whilst introducing myself to others felt like a tedious chore… the incomplete ‘Report Card’ segment of my wristband gave me a sense of irresponsibility… after all, it was Ninja’s job to gather intelligence. _Weird… Why did I care and hold this title as if it were part of my identity?  
  
_ The next classroom felt… quite different compared to the one I woke up in. Compared to the hot, stuff temperature this roof felt cooler. Upon first look, I noticed that this classroom was likely some kind of chemistry lab. A few benches lined the room with what seemed to be a few cabinets at the back. Before investigating this, however… I noticed a pair of people talking. Both of which seemed to be mysterious in their own rights.  
  
[<♪ Finding Peace Party ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yShkEarT4)  
  
“Hooah? Seems like we’ve got a new contestant~ heya baby, what you looking for~?” The male asked, his voice high-pitched… he was talking like some kind of game-show producer. The woman looked on with a bemused smile as the man walked up to me. “Too lost for words, eh? Are you scared? Excited? Cmoon gimme something~”  
  
 _Great… he’s f**king crazy._ I sigh, before crossing my arm. I wasn’t giving this nutcase any leverage.  
  
“Aw~ we’ve got another shy one… come on come on! Give Ol’ Nyarly, the Ultimate DJ a bone~”  
  
  
  
 _Ol… Nyarly? I think I’m getting a migraine._  
  
“Squeezing an introduction out of someone isn’t the best way to get people’s report cards… Nyarlathotep.” The woman walks up to the two of us, before forming a small smile at the two of us. “I’m Christine… the Ultimate Actress.”  
  
  
  
After introducing herself, the actress did a polite curtsey.  
  
“I’m Inuyama Tadatomo… the Ultimate Ninja.” I decide to finally introduce myself; the hyena-like man shot a grin before quickly going onto his wristband device. “He liiiikes… Red Bean Mochi? Baaah- that’s no fun at all! I was hopin’ it was going to be like ‘Father Figures’ or something!”  
  
 _Just… ignore him. Even though I really want to punch him in the face for his attitude._  
  
“Nyarlathotep.” The actress warns the man, who rolls his eyes. “Please, try not to annoy everyone in this academy… you don’t know how long you’ll be stuck with them.”  
  
“Grrr-! I’m telling ya! I’m not stuck with you guys you’re stuck with-“  
  
I decided to leave that conversation… the two of them combined felt like an absolute nightmare to converse with. I might attempt to find them apart later… _I had a feeling that the DJ just wanted to get my personal information anyway._  
  
Finally getting to the important part of the room; the chemical cabinets at the back of the room. Whilst one of the cabinets were filled with just standard equipment, just as Bunsen burners and chemical flasks… the other cabinets were filled with some quite serious stuff. Hydrochloric Acid… _and not just that… this acid is incredibly high in molarity. You could melt someone’s face with this if you weren’t careful._ Alongside that, there were also some already-made compounds. My eyes opened more as I sorted through the labelled bottles.  
  
 _Most of these are really poisonous what kind of lessons were we going to even perform in this school? Did these even apply to any of our talents?_  
  
I chose to stop overthinking about it… it was a chemistry lab after all. There were enough chemicals to practically do anything with. I did notice, however, that there weren’t any ‘powerful’ elements... reactive chemicals such as the alkali metals. _They really didn’t want us to blow something up, huh?  
  
_ After thoroughly searching the laboratory, I decided to finish my long-delayed journey to the cafeteria. I open the cafeteria and find a few new faces. After counting faces… there was only one person I’ve not seen yet.  
  
[<♪ Cool Morning ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiNSu24BNGQ)  
  
As the door closed behind me, a lady was already walking up to me. She looked like she was expectant of me. “Bonjour, Monsieur.” _That’s… French? If I remember correctly._  
  
“Hello. Who are you?” I ask. The lady takes no time politely introducing herself. “My name is Melusine… the Former Ultimate Maid. Allow me to take care of you.”  
  
  
  
 _Take care of me? I suppose that would be stereotypical for a maid._  
  
“Oh uh… you mean like breakfast, right?” I felt a little embarrassed, asking… but thankfully the Maid gave me a nod _._ “Indeed… I shall prepare you food. It’s my role as both a Maid and an ‘Ultimate’.”  
  
“In that case… could I get some Rice…?” As I said that the Ultimate Maid disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. I’ll take this time to introduce myself around.  
  
Looking around the room, there seemed to be two sporty-looking people already conversing whilst eating what seemed like far too much food. Besides that? There seemed to be a lanky-looking man leaning against the wall. It was obvious that he was trying to act tough.  
  
[<♪ Ms Monomi's Practice Lesson ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emEg0zGS7KY)  
  
Acting tough? That… automatically wanted me to poke into his psyche. As such? I walk up to the ‘tough guy’ and well… acted tough in return. I crossed my eyes and stared directly into his own… his eyes started to waver quickly.  
  
“H-hey what the f-f**k do you want?” He asks, before backing up against the wall. He looked more scared than tough now.  
  
“I was just going to introduce myself. What do you think I want?” _According to some people that I’ve been with during the past… I had quite a lot of comments about my eyes looking ‘evil’.  
  
_ “Then why didn’t you say that before- you made me look like an idiot on purpose!” He grits his teeth, before sighing in an irritated manner. “I’m Seth. The Ultimate Prince!”  
  
  
  
“Ultimate Prince… Prince of what exactly?” I ask, wanting a further elaboration. It wasn’t exactly a telling talent. “ ‘Prince of the Streets’ of course! I’m known by many gangs… honestly, I should just be called a Gang Leader.” He gives me a dominant smirk… but despite that, it was kind of hard to take him seriously. _After all… he did almost start crying because I gave him a stern look.  
  
_ “I’m Inuyama Tadatomo… the Ultimate Ninja.” I introduce myself, Seth looked like he feared even that. It was a little amusing at how skittish this ‘Ultimate Gangster’ was.  
  
“W-well?! What are you doing now? Why don’t you… just buzz off already, huh?!” The kid tried threatening me… but any semblance of Seth being a problem had already vanished in my eyes. I decided to take a break from his over-the-top attitude and instead decided to talk to the two students who were already eating. One was wearing a sort of funny mask. I checked my wristwatch beforehand. [9:30 AM] _That’s… just enough time to finish introducing myself and eating some breakfast. I… don’t think I’ll be able to find that one missing person before this rollcall. I’ll just catch them later._  
  
“Hey…” I simply speak to the duo… but they didn’t even acknowledge me. They were speaking incredibly loud with one another… especially the guy in the mask. _I’ll just have to…_  
  
“HEY!” _That definitely got the attention at everyone in the room._ “Ah! Another new challenger! C’mon, give us an arm wrestler! Or… maybe just a thumb wrestle?” I simply just gave him a stare. “Orrr~ maybe not? Anyways! I’m Taurus Mask! The one… the only Ultimate Wrestlerrr!”  
  
  
  
 _Too much enthusiasm… I’m starting to feel like I’ve gotten unlucky with my classmates._  
  
“You call that an introduction, Taurus~? I can be louder than you!” The girl interrupted our conversation, before puffing up her chest.  
  
“I’M THE ULTIMATE TRACKER RUNNER, DURGA!”  
  
  
  
 _She’s so loud… my ears are going to pop at this rate…_  
  
“Hehe… that’s a good one!” Taurus Mask congratulated her, before giving her a hi-five. Somehow? I felt… jealous at their synergy. I was never exactly good at making acquaintances given my background. “Buuut- who says you’re the best, huh? We’ve still got one more person to introduce themselves!” The wrestler grins, before pointing a microphone towards me… _Crap… why me?_ I felt pressure on the spot… building up inside of my body. I felt incredibly embarrassed…  
  
“I’M-… THE ULTIMATE NINJA- INUYAMA TADATOMO.”  
  
<♪ Silence ♪>  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
“Monsieur Tadatomo… your rice is ready.” Melusine was the first one to break the awkward silence, and with that… both Durga and Taurus Mask both burst into laughter.  
  
“I… hate you two so much…” _It felt utterly shameful. Even Seth, that wimpy kid from before was giving me a smirk.  
  
_ Swallowing my pride, I started to eat the rice. Despite it being a simple dish, it tasted aromatic, with spices and such complimenting the rice’s taste. After thanking Melusine I ate my food, managing to tune out the voices around me. I was not in the mood for more rowdiness.  
  
It’s 9:45 AM… I should make my way to the gymnasium.  
  
. . . To be continued.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real stuff begins next chapter. I hope everyone's excited!


	3. Prologue Part 3 - What Seperates Us From The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue continues with a mysterious rollcall within the school's gymnasium.

[<♪ Beautiful Dead ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WZb20NinCs)  
  
[Gymnasium 09:55 AM]  
  
The gym started to fill up with the faces that I’ve seen within the last hour or so I’ve been awake, most of them either curious or anxious about our current situation. After all, we were being herded around by our mysterious ‘headmaster’… we didn’t even know their name nor what they looked like. That uncertainty added to the tension that I could feel in the atmosphere.  
  
“Seems like nobodies’ at home, huh?” Nomad thought out loud as he looked ahead of the empty stage. There was a podium but yet no sign of anyone preparing a speech or whatnot. “They said 10 AM, not 10 PM right?” Wakan Tanka thinks to himself. “Dumbass- who the hell would call a meeting here at 10 PM? What kinda school have you been going to?” The tiger fired back at them; it wasn’t difficult to imagine that they were always this grumpy… but the situation we’re in didn’t exactly promote any friendliness either. The Ultimate Footballer rubbed his cheek before shrugging. “I dunno, shouldn’t someone be here if it /was/ 10 AM?”  
  
“Yeah like… what the hell? They’ve been making us wait around for hours and I can’t even find my phone! I’m soooo annoyed!” Benten huffs in annoyance… and with that people started to check their pockets. “My phone? Huh- what happened to my phone?!” Asked a shocked Hati, who emptied the insides of his pockets at least three times. “Yeah- mine’s gone too! What the hell? Did someone take it?” Taurus Mask checks the school jacket that was slung around his shoulders. “Why’d they take everyone’s phones though? It’s not like they’d get far with being trapped in this building?” Christine would remind everyone about our isolation.  
  
“I’ve got an appointment for my tail at 3! I can’t just wait around forever!” Pouts Bathym. “Yeah and I’ve got to take care of a few ‘things’ myself~” Nyarlathotep looks at his wrist, sighing and tutting exaggeratedly to express his discontent. “Can you stop tutting? We get that you’re antsy but you’re sounding annoying!” Seth grumbles under his breath, this however only made Nyarlathotep more obnoxious in an attempt to further piss off the jackal.  
  
“We are perhaps being a little unreasonable… after all, it’s only just turned 10.” Ziz patiently reminds the rowdy bunch whilst the rest of us simply stayed quiet. 10 AM came and went… “Perhaps they didn’t prepare sufficiently…” Alice murmured… and as she said that, the sound of shuffling could be heard approaching the front of the podium that was situated atop of the stage.  
  
“It seems all **Sixteen** of you are here! Well then… let’s get the show started!” A high-pitched voice would speak up. _Sixteen? I quickly look around the room… before spotting a teenager dressed in a simple highschool outfit. They must be the person I hadn’t introduced myself to yet._  
  
“What a weird voice! There’s no way it can be real!” Durga quite offensively speaks out, which earns a weird, almost malicious laugh from the voice… a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
[<♪ Momomomonokuma! ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlfyPWkDIHw)  
  
What seemed to be a plush bear coloured half-black and half-white sprang up from the podium, sitting on it in a manner suitable for a stuffed animal.  
  
“The stuffed animal talked?!” Tanngrisnir said in an alarmed voice, before returning to his more formal stance. “I’m certain it’s just a prank… or some kind of welcome for our students! No need to worry.”  
  
“It is likely the school mascot… but that eye does seem a little ominous…” Melusine carefully observes, her calm and accented voice being somewhat soothing… despite the weird scenario we were in, her mood seemed to also be in a constant and reserved tone. “Yeah… but don’t you think it’s weird? Where’s the headmaster?” I quiz.  
  
[<♪ Mr Monokuma's Lesson ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELfxtdEakhk)  
  
“Puhuhuhu~ I _am_ the headmaster and mascot wrapped into one package! Some might even dare to say I’m iconic~ “Iconic my ass! I’ve never seen you before on Social Media and _truust_ me I’d know about you by now if you were iconic!” Benten ranted, placing a hand on her hip. Monokuma’s face twitched with irritation. “Grrr! Unbearlievable! I’m already being undermined by my students!” Some of us were still processing the talking bear in front of us… it was directly ripped from a sort of uncanny valley.  
  
“So… you’re a talking teddy bear?” Wakan Tanka rubbed his chin. “Must be one of those animatronics- how the hell is he the headmaster though?” Hati thought with him.  
  
“I’m _not a teddy bear! I’m far more advanced than you could ever imagine!_ ” He seemed to withdraw some claws in annoyance. “Woah- those are sharp as hell-“ Nomad comments. “All the better to discipline you with-! Now- where were we….”  
  
Monokuma hops and waddles around the stage. “You might be wondering ‘When can I go home’, riiight? Well- you’re not! Never!” The bear sends the room into a startling atmosphere, indeed it was hard to swallow what he had just said. “We can’t leave…but why? I need to take care of someone right after this meeting!” Ziz questioned, looking quite shocked at Monokuma’s statement.

“Surely you mean until the school day ends, right?” Alice corrects, to which the bear quickly dismisses. “Nope! For the rest of your school lives, you will be living on-site! Hence the bedrooms that you might’ve seen prepared for you earlier. “So they were bedrooms… you do realise the authorities won’t allow this, right?” Christine warns, a stern look on the half of her face that was showing. “Oh trust me, darling, they’re not aware in the slightest~ no mobile tracking… no signal. You’re stuck in here with your new housemates!” The headmaster declares… and an uneasy atmosphere started to form in the room.  
  
“You’re sayin’ we’re packed in like sardines, huh? Hah- I’d like you to cage Ol’ Nyarly forever~ I’ll be out within a week~” The DJ chortles, before laughing almost in parr with Monokuma. _Damn Hyena._ “Dearie me… you realise that superstars like myself need to keep on-schedule, right? Don’t waste my time with this prank of yours.” Bathym warned, still in denial about the situation. However, more of us were slowly starting to accept the bitter truth of our entrapment.  
  
“There’s… n-no way out huh? But that’s impossible! There has to be a way out!” Durga seemed a little on-edge… it made sense given they were an athlete. “Oh? I never said there _wasn’t_ a way to escape this school. You’re just going to have to earn it!” The bear promises, which certainly perked up a few ears.  
  
“Earn it… like by studying?” I ask. “Wrong! Not by studying~” Monokuma laughs at my question, before hopping back onto his podium.  
  
“The way you can escape? Murder!” The bear announces, and with that my blood ran cold for a few seconds. The room went so quiet you could hear a penny drop.  
  
[<♪ DISTRUST ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sbcm-Hb8Sk)  
  
“Murder?! You’re insane! This is a joke!” Hati exclaims in horror, the room started to erupt into a frantic squabble between ourselves. “Yeah! Talk about foul play! This joke’s gone on too far enough!” Taurus Mask declares, wanting the elaborate prank to end.  
  
“Hmm hmm hmm… oh how could I ever convince you that this isn’t a prank… oh! I know!” Monokuma pulls out a remote button… before pressing it.  
  
. . .  
  
I started to feel something happen to my wrist. A coursing pain started to travel through my body. “T-the bracelet! It’s electrocuting me!” Benten screamed out, recoiling in pain as she clutched her hand. I looked around me and noticed that even the silent teenager at the back was wincing in pain. Monokuma was looking at everyone as if he expected us to accept the fact we were stuck here by force.  
  
“Now- I think that will do for the time being! You should all know that you’re in a very real.. and a very dangerous situation! Puhuhuhu!”  
  
We look around at each other… without even noticing it I soon realised that we were spread away from each other, keeping our distance from our peers.  
  
“What’s stopping me from shanking a fool right away, huh?” Nyarlathotep asked, giving a crazed look towards Hati… who visibly looked discomforted from the manic hyena’s question.  
  
“Weeeell~ if you tried it now? You’d be executed via a class trial! But that’ll be explained later- for now? Please divert your attention to your MonoBands!” Monokuma told us.  
  
I look at my ‘MonoBand’… and notice that a new page had been unlocked. It was titled ‘School Rules and Guidelines’. “Now for all of your illiterates or otherwise, we’re going to go through the rules together!”  
  
[<♪ Living in a Lazy Parallel World ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0)  
  
 **School Rules and Guidelines:  
1 – Violence Against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden.  
  
**“So you’re not allowed to get rid of the problem itself… cunning as a crow…” Alice spoke to herself as she scanned the rule diligently, in her eyes she was already calculating potential loopholes and such.  
  
“It wouldn’t be fun at all if you all just ganged up on the poor Headmaster!” The bear quivered as if he was the one threatened.  
 **  
2 – Extreme Violence against other participants is prohibited. This rule doesn’t apply to Violence with the Intent to Kill.  
  
** “Hwaaah?! No violence?! But what about my talent? How can I stay in shape?” Durga and Taurus Mask especially seemed upset at this rule.  
  
“Since I’m feeling generous~ I can ensure you that **violence to hone your talent** is also allowed. What would be a school without being able to learn, amirite?” _Fair enough_ I thought to myself… being unable to wrestle or spar would be unfair for those physical-based students.  
 **  
3 – All participants are to remain within the Hopeful Transient Academy for the rest of their school lives.  
  
4 – If three or more people discover a dead body, a Body Discovery Announcement will sound throughout the academy.  
  
**“What kind of rule’s this? Body Discovery Announcement?” Wakan Tanka was confused… as if he wasn’t still grasping the situation correctly. He was scared… I could tell from the shimmering reflecting in his eyes.  
  
“You’ll know it when you hear it!” Monokuma said in an excited voice… that voice was getting obnoxious real fast.  
 **  
5 – If a participant commits murder, they will become the Blackened.  
  
6 – When a murder occurs, an investigation will begin.  
  
7 – After Headmaster Monokuma deems the investigation has concluded, a Class Trial will begin.  
  
**“A class trial? Like a court hearing?” Nomad quizzes, Monokuma was getting visibly irritated from all the questions. “No more questions! I’m getting fed up with the same comments. Ahem-… onto the next guideline! I better not hear a peep!”  
 **  
8 – After the Class Trial has concluded, all participants will need to vote on who they think is the Blackened.  
  
9 – If the blackened is correctly revealed, they alone will be executed.  
  
10 – If the blackened is incorrectly revealed, they will Graduate their Killing School Life and all other participants will be executed.  
  
11 – If a Rule or Guideline is broken, the offending participant will be subjected to a lethal injection via their MonoBand.  
  
**“Woah Woah woah~! Hold the horses! Hold the front door! Lethal Injection?! You’re treating us like criminals! I mean… some of us miiight be!” Nyarlathotep spoke up, his crazed eyes showing a sign of shock.  
  
“Indeed, you read that right! Every one of your MonoBands is equipped with a single dosage of ‘ **Mr Monokuma’s Special Poison!’** Its effects are visible… painful and everyone gets notified of it too! So no troublemaking okaaay~” Monokuma explains. **  
  
12 – More Rules and Guidelines may be added at the Headmaster’s discretion.  
  
** With that, all said and done… I power off the MonoBand’s screen and look around the room. The feeling of complete hopelessness filled the room.  
  
“T-this cannot be real… this cannot be real… I’m dreaming! I’m dreaming!” Wakan Tanka would start to pinch his cheeks, despite being the muscle of the class… he was in a complete panic. Everyone was… but some were hiding it better than others. I could feel my face muscles freeze… giving me a blank expression. A part of me **really really really** wanted to escape.  
  
“This simply cannot happen to me! I’m a superstar! My people will die without my gorgeous body!” Bathym pleads to nobody in particular. “Yeah- and people are going to unsubscribe from my vlog channel if I’m gone for more than a week” Benten adds to the collective despair in the room… nobody was even in the right mood to tell her to get her priorities straight.  
  
[<♪ Despair Syndrome ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlPupxGyxZM)  
  
“I need to… return to my Master…” Melusine states silently.  
  
“I want to go home!” Hati repeated to himself.  
  
“What did I do to deserve this?!” Seth cried openly.  
  
A cacophony of whimpering… crying and denial filled the room. Nobody could believe nor could accept the fact that this was our life now. These people in front of me… their faces started to blur.  
  
Ignoring all of those now-unrecognizable faces, I stagger for my room. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t carry on. I needed a shower, a drink… sleep. Anything to stop me from falling into a pit of despair right there on the spot.  
  
The last thing I could feel exiting the room was that silent teenager from before peering at me with their red-brown eyes.  
  
  
  
My room was the far-bottom-left of the hallway that contained all of our now-permanent residences, it was indicated by a quaint drawing of me. The door gave way, revealing a bedroom designed especially for me. The room covered with a tatami flooring and decorated with furniture what simply screamed 'Ultimate Ninja'. The weapons and blades, though dull looked tempting to me in this situation.  
  
I didn’t care to look at any further details and instead found myself throwing my tired, sore body onto a futon located in the back of the traditional Japanese room. I could feel myself screaming endlessly.  
  
 **"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** It didn't make me feel better in the slightest... so the natural thing to do was to continue emptying my system. **"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** I scream again... my head starting to grow tired and my throat sore. I couldn't even find the energy to help myself to some water so that I could continue my screams.  
  
I didn't even have the energy to lock that door behind me. _Someone could kill me in my sleep… but… if they did that… maybe-_  
  
Without being able to finish that thought, I found myself sobbing into my pillow… before pathetically passing out from a cocktail of stress and exhaustion.  
  
  
  
[<♪ DANGANRONPA ♪>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeitvjG-dgI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the start, folks! Feel free to post your predictions on Twitter. Using the sheet linked: https://twitter.com/Markymis/status/1295311913883140096

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the first part of the prologue!
> 
> If you're not already informed of what happened to the previous version, I had grown unhappy with the fanfiction's results and decided to rewrite it.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
